What's a Hickey ?
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko a posé une question, et qu'il ne soit jamais dit qu'il y aie 'pire furie qu'un Akashi Seijuro qui s'est fait rejeter'


**What's a hickey ?**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Same, j'ai la permission de l'auteure, et cette fiction est le dernier os de TunaForDesert que j'ai traduit, il me restera seulement une fiction à chapitres avant de passer à un autre style d'écriture. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Un suçon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kise, Midorima et Aomine restèrent bouches bée face à Kuroko. Le joueur fantôme pencha la tête sur le côté, questionnant leurs visages abasourdis.

« T-Tetsu, tu es sérieux ? » balbutia Aomine.

« Aominecchi ! » cria Kise d'une voix perçante, regardant l'adolescent à la peau bronzée d'un air horrifié, « Ne salis pas la pureté de Kurokocchi ! »

« Voilà une situation légèrement problématique. » Midorima ajusta ses lunettes embuées.

« Il n'y a absolument aucun problème ! » Le modèle lança un regard noir au shooting guard avant de se tourner vers Kuroko avec un air rassurant, « Kurokocchi, tu n'as pas à connaître toutes les choses dégoûtantes des adultes. Ce n'est absolument pas un problème. Ces deux là sont juste des pervers qui veulent salir les autres gens. »

« Dit celui qui parade avec un suçon sur son cou ! D'abord, Tetsu n'aurait jamais demandé sans toi ! » répliqua Aomine.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle soudainement de moi ?! »

Les deux commençant à se disputer dans le fond, Midorima profita de l'opportunité pour approcher un visiblement anxieux Kuroko.

« Midorima-kun… » débuta avec lenteur le joueur fantôme avec un sourire d'auto-apitoiement, son regard baissé. « Suis-je vraiment un enfant à tes yeux ? »

Midorima le regarda sans aucune expression.

« Non… » répondit-il. « Pas vraiment. Mais comme Kise l'a dit, tu es juste… pur. »

Quelques battements de cœurs passèrent avec que Kuroko ne réponde, « C'est donc ça ? »

L'entraînement se termina avec Kise s'inclinant devant un énervé Akashi pour avoir osé montrer _'le répugnant reste d'un acte impur'_ à Kuroko. Le sourire sur le visage du capitaine fit fuir tous les non-réguliers du club dès qu'ils le purent.

Finalement, ceux qui restèrent pour nettoyer et ranger furent… Midorima et Kuroko.

 _« Quel genre de plot twist est-ce ?! Est-ce qu'on est dans un shoujo manga ?! »_ pensa furieusement Midorima alors qu'il essuyait le sol. Kuroko, qui avait terminé son côté du gymnase – Midorima lui avait dit de ne s'occuper que d'un seul quart, le softie _(ndt : j'ai laissé ce mot en anglais, parce qu'en français… 'le gros nounours' ? 'le tendre' ? bref.)_ – observait son coéquipier, assis sur le côté.

 _« Midorima-kun est attirant quand il travaille dur… »_

Les yeux du spécialiste des passes suivirent les mouvements de Midorima à travers le gymnase, comme en transe. L'adolescent aux lunettes était trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour remarquer ce que Kuroko faisait. Quand il eut fini, il se releva et essuya la sueur sur son front. La bouche de Kuroko s'assécha.

 _« Il est vraiment cool. »_ Rougissant à ces pensées, le pâle adolescent se leva et attrapa la bouteille à côté de lui.

« Bon travail aujourd'hui, Midorima-kun. » Il tendit la bouteille au plus grand. Midorima cligna des yeux avant de marmonner un remerciement et de prendre la bouteille.

Kuroko regarda Midorima avaler l'eau avant de lâcher la bombe. « Midorima-kun, qu'est-ce qu'un suçon ? »

Midorima recracha promptement l'eau en une merveilleuse imitation d'une fontaine à eau.

L'adolescent à lunettes se tourna vers son coéquipier, bouche grande ouverte. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu redemandes ça ?! »

« Je suis juste curieux… » L'air désolé du pâle adolescent fit manquer un battement au cœur de Midorima.

« En plus, je ne veux pas continuer à être traité comme un enfant. Je te le demande à toi parce que les autres vont juste se moquer de moi et ne répondront pas sérieusement. »

Midorima fixa Kuroko. Son plus petit coéquipier paraissait encore plus petit à cet instant, regardant le sol avec nervosité. _'Vas-y !'_ Le poussa son traître d'esprit. _'C'est une rare chance. Et puis, vous êtes seuls tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être possiblement mieux ?'_

Il soupira et dit, « Tu es vraiment problématique. »

La tête de Kuroko se releva brusquement, « Qu- »

Les mots de l'adolescent furent volés de sa bouche, Midorima se baissant pour un rapide baiser avant que ses lèvres ne descendent plus bas et ne s'attachent à la pâle peau du cou de Kuroko. Midorima commença à la sucer, obtenant un halètement surpris de Kuroko. Le halètement fut rapidement remplacé par des gémissements, et quand Midorima s'écarta pour inspecter son travail – pas aussi joli ou foncé que celui sur le cou de Kise, mais un suçon tout de même – ses yeux se dirigèrent plutôt vers le haut.

Le visage de Kuroko avait pris une intéressante teinte de rouge.

Soupirant, Midorima remonta ses lunettes et regarda sévèrement son coéquipier « Cette marque, qui provient d'un baiser, est ce qu'on appelle un suçon. C'est pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas te l'expliquer. »

« Tu aurais simplement pu me l'expliquer avec des mots », murmura Kuroko, levant une main pour couvrir la marque sur son cou.

« Un exemple pratique est la meilleure manière d'expliquer les choses. »

-x-

« Shintarou, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Une piqûre de moustique. »

« Tetsuya. »

« Midorima-kun me l'a fait. »

« Je vois. »

Qu'il ne soit jamais dit qu'il y aie pire furie qu'un Akashi Seijuro qui s'est fait évincer.

* * *

 _Voilà, fin de ce court OS. Pour être honnête il y avait pas mal de choses assez difficiles à rendre correctement en français et j'ai un peu bâclé, donc n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, je corrigerai._


End file.
